


To Live Forever

by images_words



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25385689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/images_words/pseuds/images_words
Summary: Susan gives a eulogy for Marcus.
Relationships: Marcus Cole/Susan Ivanova
Kudos: 6





	To Live Forever

Marcus was.... God, I don't even know. How do you even begin to describe someone like Marcus Cole?

Marcus was _annoying_. He was annoying and stubborn and cocky. He spoke in riddles half the time and jokes the other half, and it was _infuriating_. 

And I loved him.

He was a romantic, and an optimist. Despite going through hell, despite losing everything... he held onto something that I never could. He believed there was good in the world. He believed in beauty, and in love. 

He once told me that he wanted to live forever. It was just a passing comment, hardly more than a joke, really. Did he mean it? I don't know. Couldn't have been too serious about it. He was often reckless almost to the point of being suicidal, and... well, he was willing to die for me.

Because he loved me.

I knew he loved me. But I never gave him the time of day.

I will always regret that.

I loved him, too. But I was afraid. 

For him... I'll try not to be afraid anymore. 

From now on, I'm not going to play it safe. 

I only knew him for two years; not long, in the grand scheme of things. But he's left his mark on me. On all of us.

Let's try to fulfill his wish to live forever. As long as he lives on in our hearts, he can never truly die.


End file.
